How It All Began
by SapphireStar n' CheetOH
Summary: People know how their forbidden romance continues, but we all know it had to start somewhere in history. And it all started at the beach! TWOSHOT. Warning! Lemon, Twincest, Hard Yaoi, Harems, Squid, Mild Tentacles, and a reluctant co-author.
1. Chapter 1: It gets bad

**How it all began**

Summary: People know how their forbidden romance continues, but we all know it had to start somewhere in history. And it all started at the beach! TWOSHOT. Warning! Lemon, Twincest, Hard Yaoi, Harems, Squid, Mild Tentacles, and a reluctant co-author.

Comments:

Lei- I'm reluctant to do this. I HAVE TO WORK ON THE LEMON DARN IT! But look on the bright side, it's Twincest... Kill me...

Chet- I regret nothing

* * *

You've been warned…

Fasten your seatbelts…

Get your wetsuits…

Get your goggles…

It's going to be a wet, wild, and yummy beach party…

But for this chapter...

Why don't we have a little bit of wet dreams?

Bwahaha...

**-Mephisto**

* * *

**Chapter one: It gets bad**

"You've got to be kidding me, another Kraken?" It was a hot, sticky, and humid day and all Yukio wanted the least on that day was more work. Honestly, if he had his way, he would be laying on a nice block of ice. Sadly, he's an exorcist, and we all know Yukio had no choice but to bend over and take it like a man (even if it kills him slowly). He reluctantly wiped the sweat off his brow and furiously tapped a black pen on his desk. Shura snickered heavily, "Oh scaredy cat, I take that gesture as a 'No, I rather risk my position as an exorcist and be a little pussy about it.' Am I right? Or am I wrong?" With a frown implanted on his face, Yukio clenched the pen he held in his hand; Other inaudible words escaped from his mouth. He gave a frustrated sigh, "Frankly, Shura, I'm not going to back out on this. Although it maybe miserable, you know I can handle it." The buxom girl just fumed and attempted a comeback, "W-Well… Just so you know, I'm dispatched into another mission. This means I won't help you at all, scaredy four-eyes."

"Who said I needed your help? All you're going to do is get your brassiere in the way and slow us down-"

"-SCAREDY FOUR-EYED PUSSY!" She nearly broke all her teeth from gritting them with rage. The boy with glasses just smirked as Shura mumbles her way out of the room. Small insults could be heard as she slammed the door. Yukio, feeling contented, just fell back unto his chair, "Well, great. I better go tell Nii-san…"

Rin scratches his head as he studies for his next test. He looked a bit confused at first, but a little spark comes into his head as he fixed his paper, "And that's how it is! Man, this is easier than I thought. Well, then again…" The half demon sulked, "I still don't know whether it's right or not. Maybe I'm going to have to get some help from Suguro or Yukio-san. Agh, I- Forget about it… Screw this. The weather's hot outside. I wish I could go to the beach and swim in the sea. Hopefully I don't run into another Kraken or any demon with 'vines'. I've had enough of this tentacle rape. Brr… It still sends me chills down to my spine after that moth thing made me feel like one of those girls from Shima's dirty porn reads. Sigh. I miss the sea!-"

"Well consider yourself lucky, Nii-san!"

"Huh?" It was his younger twin, leaning against the door, adjusting his glasses whilst giving a smirk (What a hunk), "You, Shiemi, Izumo, Ryuji, and the usuals (Including me) are going on a field trip back to Atami beach. Sadly, there's some bad news. You might get, quote un-quote, 'tentacle raped' again. Another Kraken was reported to have been resurfaced. We think it might have been an offspring, but we can't be too sure. Since it was just a sighting and no photographical or video evidence has been found, not many exorcists have been dispatched. I think most of them are back-ups, but who knows." He ended it with a slight shuffle towards the nearest bed as he plopped himself on the mattress. Rin was unable to find an emotion to top that little monologue. Is he supposed to be happy that he's going to the beach or have a fifty-fifty chance of getting publicly molested by a giant perverted squid? He decided he didn't care. Anything to get out of the dead of the heat wave, "I think I'll be glad to go!" A nice guy pose ended his sentence. Yukio just smirked and sat up, "Fine then, we'll leave at six o'clock in the morning. I'm telling you, six o'clock. I suggest you get a good night's rest and wake up about five-thirty at the latest. Maybe you can bargain an extra five minutes, but no more no less." He smiled as he stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll be running a couple of errands. Please be asleep when I get back, okay?" The half demon just curled up and tried to cozy himself up. But before Yukio closed the door, Rin bade him off with a stern, "Okay, bro. Love you." It was at that moment Yukio stopped for a quick second. He needed a break to let that settle in. Before his mind could dive into space, he just shook his head and shuffled away, 'Love me, huh?'

Rin was in heaven right now. The sun, the surf, and Shiemi in a swimsuit seemed to put a cherry on top of this delicious ice cream of euphoria. It all went fine until black ink began to flow ashore. He knew that it was from that oversized calamari and was ready to take it on headfirst. Luckily, the lug pulled its ugly mug out of the sea and readied itself. Rin was just as ready to strike when his sword wouldn't draw for some reason, "What the fu-" He was interrupted by a tentacle grabbing him by his left leg, throwing him up into the air. Rin tried to bash its head with the unsheathed sword, but was immediately greeted with another tentacle snagging him midair, "Let… Go… Of… Me…" Normally, his flames would have surfaced by now, but not even a single shrimp of a spark came out him. And speaking of 'came', the Kraken's tentacles began to roam within his swim shorts. He couldn't help but slip a moan as the gooey vines creeped onto his package. He had no choice but to scream the first things that came up in his mind, "OH MY GOD, YUKIO SAVE ME! HEY! YUKIO! PLEASE!" But nobody answered. Usually a bullet would have done the trick, but the moley four eyes was nowhere to be found. It was getting even more uncomfortable seeing the others just standing there, looking at him with blank, monocolored stares. Even Suguro's stare was getting kind of creepy. Rin was then jolted up as the tentacles began to work its way down his legs. Well, here he his. This is how he will die. Okamura Rin; Died by calamari death tentacle sex. He can picture himself getting it already. Then something snapped, the half demon suddenly yelled with all his might, "RAPE! RAPE! RAAAAAAAAPE! YUKIO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! I'M GETTING RAAAAAAAAPED!" And to his luck, he sees his younger twin brother calmly walk to him out of nowhere. The younger motioned his hand downwards as the Kraken obediently obeyed his command, letting the half-demon down, "Yukio! I'm so glad you're here! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?-"

"There's no need to yell, Nii-san." He touched his elder's lip with his right index finger, "Shh, it's okay…"

"Okay? I nearly got tentacle fucked!"

"There's only me now."

"Huh?" Rin was greeted with a surprise as Suguro suddenly brings out a throne made of grey bricks and placed it down upon the sand. Yukio sat himself down as Shiemi and Izumo placed a crown on his head. Shima propped a red fur cape on his back and bowed down. Suddenly, the whole entire academy came out of nowhere and began bowing to Yukio. Rin couldn't even contemplate what the hell was going on. He couldn't even speak as Shiemi slapped duct tape on his mouth and her familiar bound him in a wood shibari. He could feel his strength deplete as he saw the creepiest sight he's ever seen. The people began to reach for him while fondling his body. Moans of, "Yukio-sama" filled the air, 'What the FUCK?' Was the only thing that went in Rin's mind. He's witnessing something he never thought he was going to ever see in his entire life… Yukio's mega harem. The younger twin wore a demonic grin on his face as Rin saw Shiemi cling onto Yukio's black shirt as she pleaded, "Yuki-chan, you're so naughty." Izumo grabbed onto his shirt as well, "Shiemi, you whore, he's mine." the two begin to fight it out. Meanwhile, Shima is sitting on his lap, hugging his master's neck, "Ah, Sensei, you're so amazing!" He kissed his cheek. More horrendous moans and pleads fill the air. Clothes began to fly off and the air began to moisten up. Just when Rin thought it couldn't get any worse, he was suddenly freed from his bound and was levitated towards his younger brother, "Yukio, what- what is this?"

"Your nightmare, Nii-san." He pulled his older twin towards his lap, "…And my heaven" He pulled Rin into a rough kiss. The half demon was dumbfounded. How was he getting aroused from his own brother's caress? He was confronted about his integrity and lusts. What drove him to instantly fall in love with him? It was as if he was being possessed, but in a good way, if that was even possible. He needed more. Rin clung onto his brother's neck, ignoring the rest of the harem's demanding squeals. All he wanted to do was get fucked hard. He didn't care if his first time was with a man, more or less his kin, but it was his wantonly needs, "Nii-san, you want it hard, do you?"

"-P-please…"

"Hm, fine then. If you want it so much…" He pulled his trunks down, revealing his huge member, "Then you've got to ride it to prove it." Rin didn't care anymore. With a flash, he pulled his pants down and slowly began to straddle him. It hurts like a bitch, but he enjoyed every moment of it. His back bent as the pleasure forced its way to his brain, "Oh fuck, Yukio…" He rode him hard. His speed grew faster as the rest of the harem moaned and continued their orgy. "Nii-san, you like it, do you?"

"E-every moment of it, agh!" Time began to slow down as Yukio pummeled his way into him, ramming his hard member into Rin's ass, "Oh, god, yeah." Yukio nabbed his brother's tail as he nibbled on it, shooting ecstasy all over Rin's sweating body. It was amazing, what was this feeling? Why couldn't he feel such emotions more often? Why didn't Yukio just take him to bed and do as he pleased? He didn't care, he was just enjoying his incestuous lusts being fulfilled. His younger brother then slowly whispered into Rin's pointed ears, "I want you to say my name,"

"Y-Yukio…"

"No," He pounded even faster and deeper, "I want you to scream it on the top of your lungs." The pace continues to speed up. Rin was too into it. He was in a trance. Then, with a deep breath, he screamed out, "YUKIO! FUCK ME HARDER!" As he, his brother, and the entire harem all orgasmed in pure lust.

"Yukio, I love you, do me harder," Small words escaped his mouth. He was greeted with a simultaneous large amount of "Eww" and "Sick!" Slowly, he opened his eyes. OH MY GOD IT WAS A WET DREAM. And not only that, everyone was there, including Yukio himself, giving a very awkward cowl and blush. He sat up and looked around the entire room. Shiemi was kneeling there, blushing until her face was as red as cherry, "Okamura-kun…" He then slowly turned his head, meeting his eyes with Suguro. He just grimaced, made an X with his arms, and yelled, "We expelled that succubus out of your dreams, but I don't know what the hell you and your brother were doing inside your little psyche." Rin was confused, "A succubus?"

"It's a female demon that infiltrates men's dreams and basically gives them a wet dream." Shima added, trying to hold back laughter and disgust, "We heard you moaning really hard in the middle of the night and spent three hours trying to find out what the hell was wrong with you… Still, the succubus doesn't pick who you fuck with in your dreams… Pffftt…" He busted into laughter. Izumo began to nosebleed as she added on to Shima's speech, "W-well, you were also moaning some very… Lewd… Things…" Rin was about to cry in embarrassment, "W-well, did anyone else hear?"

"N-no…" Konekomaru continued to grind his teeth in horror, "Lucky for you, but your poor brother had to suffer through three hours of that sex pot shenanigan," Suguro snarled. Rin looked at his brother who was cowering in fear in one corner, "Well, fuck…"

**End of chapter**

* * *

Lei- My eyes! My soul! My legs!

Chet- I love you…

* * *

Stay tuned for more, sigh, How it all began…

The final chapter will be coming soon…

Excuse me while I go bleach my brain…

Chet, you…


	2. Chapter 2: It gets worse

**How it all began**

Comments:

Lei- Thanks (?) WildKuroFang and Anonymous for the review.

Chet- Oui.

Lei- That's French… So, lets, sigh, continue on… Just let me listen to some sexy beach music and get this stuff started.

* * *

Ah! Magnificent…

You're back…

Care to continue?

If not, turn back…

If so…

Let's get this fun started…

Remember, put on your lifejacket…

Or you'll drown…

EINS, ZWEI, DREI!

**-Mephisto**

* * *

**Chapter 2: It gets worse**

Everyone couldn't sleep, that included Rin. The whole crowd was too scared to let him sleep again and Rin, poor bastard, had to hold his knees together in order to contemplate why and how the hell did he fuck Yukio out of all the people. Well, at least he didn't do it with Suguro; That would have been a lot worse. Still, he just cowered as his friends continue to keep a stern eye on him. The fifth hour of the day had finally struck and they've kept themselves silent for two hours. Yukio spent his just time trying to unhear and unsee the whole night and tried to mentally forgive his brother. Izumo was still red as an apple as Shiemi was trying to cool the girl off with a flimsy piece of paper, still keeping her eye on the half demon with a worried look on her face. Shima was still holding his laugh back as Konekomaru had a sad stare on, as if to say, 'You finally did it, alright.' And Suguro just had his palm planted on his face. For the entire time, everyone was at a very awkward situation. Rin continued to remember the fact that Yukio's harem had them all in it. This made it even worse for him as he stared back at them. And by now, he wanted to break the silence and apologize. He took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry-"

"Wake up, feel alive, and happy!" It was Shura, keeping a huge grin on her face which seemed to fade as she scanned the room. Everyone was hot, sweaty, and large blushes were all implanted on their teenaged faces. What was worse was that the entire room was humid, sticky, and smelled like orgasm with a side of teen spirit, "Well, you got the feeling happy part. But whatever you all were doing, I suggest you do it later in the day. Anyways, I received an order from Mephisto. I guess I do have to come along with you children." She coughed as the girl crossed her arms, "Get dressed, spray some air freshener in this room, and douse yourselves with perfume, you all smell like sex and semen." This got the attention of all as Rin looked under his sheets. He jizzed all over himself, "Aww, SHIT!" He took the rest of the blanket off, revealing a huge pool of clear, white goo splattered all over his boxers. Everyone cringed as they begin to notice that they smelled of it too. The air began to smell even worse as the must of two hour old seed filled the entire room, "On the second thought, you kids all get showered up, NOW. I'll clean this up."

Everyone finished a long and arduous shower as Rin hastily scrubbed himself, "This is the worst day of my life!" He quickly washed the soap off himself and got dressed as fast as he could while drying his hair off. He grabbed his stuff and rushed outside. Everyone was there, excluding Shura. As he walked closer, Rin was greeted by cold and scared stares. Yukio turned his head to side with a slight blush and small murmurs that consisted of "Nii-san" and "Why?" This made the half demon feel worse about this situation. He wanted to find a way to fix this, but all he could come out with was a, "Hi guys…" Rin was then shocked as Suguro grabbed him by the collar, "You sick bastard! You did this!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You splooged everywhere and everyone here smelled like it-"

"-Bon! It wasn't his fault!" Konekomaru interrupted, trying to break the two off. Shima then added, "Listen, it was the succubus's fault, not his. The reason why he did, well, THAT was because, you know what…" Suguro snarled, "Ugh. But-" He lets him go. Rin grimaced, "Ugh." The half demon just crossed his arms, "Whatever I dreamt of has nothing to do with you. You weren't in it!" Obviously, he lied, but it was for the better.

Meanwhile, in the principals' office, Shura was having a little chat session with Mephisto, "How am I going to handle these kids? They've done things I don't even want to talk about."

"Such as?"

"Rin came all over the bed and everyone smelled like it."

"… Well, he's probably going through that teenage phase when he doesn't know what he likes."

"Well," The busty girl just crossed her arms. The principal just smiled and wagged his finger, "EINS, ZWEI, DREI!" With that chant, a small sized bottle appeared on the palm of his gloved hand, "This ought to fix it." Shura stared at amazement, "Whoa, what the hell is that?"

"It's a mixture between very small amounts of Alkyl Nitrates, ginseng, oyster, asparagus, and water. I call it MEPHISDIAC! Invite all the exwires attending (and Yukio-sensei) to a drink and pour five drops into their beverages. It's colorless and tasteless, so they won't expect a thing… Kuku… Then after you do so, the effects should begin in one hour. Then, PRESTO! Watch the magic occur!"

"Hmm, I have a feeling this mission was planned by you for a very long time…" The girl gave him a weird stare. Mephisto just smiled, "Oh, I did! Consider it as a form of a test. If you want to join it, have some yourself." He gave a creepy chuckle as he leaned back on his chair. Shura just looked at him oddly and turned around, "I'm going now, see yah."

"Okay~ Hehe… Oh Mephisto, you did it again…"

Shura walks down the stairs as she suddenly sees Rin and Suguro having an all out brawl, "Sick Fuck!"

"You son of a bitch get off of me!"

"BASTARD!"

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" She interrupts, breaking the two apart, "Stop fighting, we're leaving soon! Unless you want me to kick both of your asses and leave you behind, I suggest you two calm down. Now hurry up, we've got to leave now." Rin just snarls and breaks free, "Whatever." Suguro chuffs it off and frowns, "I don't care anymore, anyway…"

Inside the train, Rin sits on his own, scowling, thinking to himself, 'This fucking sucks. Everyone thinks I'm some sort of perverted freak. Even my own little brother… Christ, this really is the worst day of my life-'

"May I sit here?" It was Yukio. The half demon was a bit uncomfortable with it, but he digressed, "Uh, Yukio… What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, Nii-san… First of all, I forgive you…"

"Huh? Really?"

"I mean, really… We're brothers. Things like this happen normally, I guess…"

"Not really," He gave a worried look. Still, he felt good that he could get that load off his back. Changing the subject, Rin plops back on his chair, "Anyways, why are we, as in, the exwires going to deal with a Kraken alone. Granted nobody got a picture of that damn, oversized Calamari or officially saw the thing." Yukio seemed to agree with his older brother, "Yeah, in fact, it seems suspicious that Shura and I are the only exorcist present here. I don't even think there are any back ups available. All it was was an order from the principal saying that we need to be there ASAP." Rin was confused. Why would Mephisto send them over Atami beach again over a case that isn't even supported with a good form of evidence other than a few sightings? This was getting suspicious.

Shura noticed the two Okamura brothers' conversation. She took out the bottle given to her. She remembered what Mephisto said before she left…

"Oh, and Kirigakure-san, before you leave…" Mephisto added. Shura stopped for a second, "Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something," He kneaded his brow, "Give five more doses in Rin and Okamura-sensei's drink."

"Why?"

"Principal's orders…"

Her flashback ended with her scratching her head thinking to herself, 'Five more doses? Does that mean five drops equal a dose or five more drops? And besides, what the hell is this Mephisdi thingy? How can I know if it is poison or not? We'll just have to see later on…"

The train arrives at Atami beach. The scent of sea and sand excited the group of exwires, "AW HELL YEAH!" The half demon yelled, wagging his tail. Shura-sensei stepped outside the train, crossing her arms, "Okay, listen up here kids! I want you guys to get changed into your swimsuits! After that, I'd like you to join me over the beach bar! I'm inviting you all for a drink!" The group was confused. Shiemi scratched her head, "But sensei, we're underage." Yukio smiled, "Don't worry, we can order a non alcoholic drink." The girl looked at her sensei and grinned, "Okay!"

In the men's changing room, the guys were taking their shirts off. To the distance, you can see Izumo peeking, whispering to herself, "Wow they're so good looking. Especially Okamura-sensei. And I hate to admit it, but Shima looks great as well-"

"Enjoying what you see?"

"! Shura-sensei!" Izumo nearly died from fear. Shura just smiled and snickered, "Ah, to be young, you kids are so mischievous."

"I'm I'm so sorry!" She bowed, blushing. "Well, just keep yourself out of trouble. Oh, and besides, they're all ready and suited up." She pointed to the door as the guys walked out, "Alright, sensei, we're ready!" Shima smiled, giving a nice guy pose. Shura grinned and placed her hands together, "So, let's get drinking, shall we?"

The bar was full. Music blasted loud enough people were dancing on the dance floor. Yukio was a bit displeased, "Uh, Shura, this is kind of loud-"

"WOOOOO!" He was interrupted by Rin's excitement, "This is awesome!" The whole group seemed to agree as well as Shura showed them to the bar seats, "Here you go. What do you guys want? I'll talk to the bar dude." The whole group answered, "Soda!" Yukio shakes his head, "Not me, I'm having water…" It was as if he didn't trust her with his drink. Shura just coughed and smiled, "Whatever, I'll get it for you, scaredy cat~" She turned and walked through the double doors, trying to not get seen. A clerk told her not to enter, but she smiled and pleaded, "But sir, all of my friends have a serious allergic reactions to their drinks. They need to have this medicine in their drinks if they want to live. Or do you want to get fired?" The clerk just cowered, "All right. What do they want?"

"One water, Six sodas, and oh, I'll have a beer. I'll give you a good tip if you hand it to me fast." She winked. The clerk blushes and hastily got what she ordered on a red tray. Shura grins and hands him his tip, "Here you go!" She slaps a hefty amount of Yen on his hand. He thanks her and leaves. She gave a dose into each drink, then pours the entire bottle into Rin's and Yukio's drink, "Forgive me…" She rushed outside, and asks the bartender, "I'll pay for these." The bartender nodded as she handed the correct number of yen and speed walked over to the group, "Here you go kiddies, oops, and here's my drink!" She sat down and placed the drinks down, "CHEERS!" The group simultaneously chanted "CHEERS!" As well. They all finished their drinks relatively fast as they hastily rushed out of the bar, "Wait you brats- Ah, whatever… They must have wanted to go out to the beach. Hmm maybe the Mephisdi thing worked instantly for them… But I'm not any older than them." Shura sighs and walked away.

An hour has passed and the exwires continue their fun at the beach. Shiemi and Izumo splashed each other as Shima ogles the girls having fun. Shura slathers the sunscreen on herself, ready to lay down and sunbathe. Suguro and Konekomaru laid down on the beach chairs and the Okumura brothers walk along the beach. Shura continues to think to herself, 'It's been an hour, why isn't the damn thing working. What is it supposed to do anyway? Well, it's probably some sort of prank. Lemme go lay down here and get myself a nice tan"

Meanwhile, the Okumura brothers continue to talk to each other when the idea hits Yukio, "Hey, Nii-san. Shouldn't we be seeing the Kraken by now?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think this is some sort of test by Mephisto?" Yukio asks with a worried look planted on his face. Rin just shrugs it off nonchalantly, "What makes you think that? I mean, I know it's Mephisto but-" He stopped walking. There was a sudden pit in his stomach, "Hnng!" It began to feel like a burn. Yukio wondered what was going on but was interrupted by the same burning sensation at the pit of his stomach. Shura was alarmed when the rest of the exwires began to cringe. She nearly stood up as the burning stopped her midway, "GAH! M-Mephisto, you bastard!" It was like someone stuck a hot needle in everyone's core. Rin rushed to the nearest changing room as fast as he could, with Yukio following him. There, they tried to find the nearest bathroom. Sadly, there wasn't even a single stall. But the pain started to die off and Rin suddenly locked the door. It was if his head told him to do so, "What, what's going on?" Then, he noticed that the heat was suddenly becoming addicting. The entire sensation began to creep lower as he noticed Yukio on the floor, cringing, holding his stomach. Seriously, what's going on?

His mind began to lose it, his urges became clear. Rin knew, this wasn't a dream or a demon, it was his own actions and his actions alone. He crawled over to Yukio and asked him, "What's going on?"

"I think Shura laced our drinks… But… I don't know, Nii-san… I…" He pinned him down, "Fuck her, I don't care anymore…"

"Yu- Yukio, are you-"

"I'm gonna fuck you…" He ripped both of their suits off. The two were clearly in some sort of trance. But who cares? Nobody. And neither does Yukio.

He traced small kisses upon his brother's collarbone, "Nii-san, you're so warm…" He let his hands roam. Lower. And lower until he grabbed hold of his member, "You wanted this didn't you, Nii-san…"

"Ah!" He moaned as Yukio began vigorously stroking hard. His mind began to blank out as he sped up. But that trance broke as his younger brother placed his lips on his package. He was greeted by a sudden burst of ecstasy as his brother downed him whole, "YUKIO!" He yelled as he orgasmed. Yukio smiled as he continued with an up and down motion, not minding the hot fluid filling his mouth. Rin's back began to arch. He moaned and panted harder and harder, it was tearing him apart. Yukio was enjoying every part of it. And he was just as hard as you though he was. This made Rin feel so damn needy, and beg he did, "Yukio, I- I-…"

"What Nii-san?"

"Fuck me…" His brother stops. He kneeled up and smiled, "Well, if Nii-san insists…" He wiped the sperm off his mouth, "But I want you to beg. I want you to beg…"

"Yukio… Please…" Rin clawed the floor as he panted harder. Yukio shook his head, "No… You have to beg harder than that. I want you to beg for it…" He took Rin's right leg and propped it up on his hip, "I want you to say it like you mean it…"

"Yukio… PLEASE!" Yukio grinned, licking his fingers with delight, and propped the other leg up. "I doubt you had an inkling of feeling with that. Come on, say it like you mean it, Nii-san… I want you to scream…" He probed the half demon. With his finger, he dug deep. Rin gasped for air, "Fu- fuck me…"

"I can't hear you… Nii-san…"

"Fuck me… Yukio…" Yukio dug even deeper, moving his finger in and out, "Like I can hear that…"

"FUCK ME!" Yukio's finger sped up with every demand, "Louder." This made Rin nearly cum in heat, "YUKIO!"

"LOUDER!"

"MORE PLEASE!"

"I can't hear you…"

"Please…"

"I SAID LOUDER!"

"OH GOD YUKIO, FUCK ME! FUCK ME UNTIL I CUM!" Rin began to cry as his mind snapped. He was a different person right now, he was a needy boy that just needed whatever his mind said, and right now, he wanted his immoral fantasies played. And Yukio was finally satisfied enough, "That's more like it…" He slammed his hard member until he couldn't go any further. Rin screamed. It was insane. He finally had his satisfactions answered, "OH GOD YES!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. It was loud enough to echo. And the sweat and semen filled the air with a sweet scent of pure desire.

He dug even deeper, making the older twin cry more. He continued to trail his lips from his shoulders to his neck. Yukio planted small kisses and as his final kiss was made, he placed it on his brother's, nearly smothering him with deep kisses, "Mmf!" The two brothers moaned and heaved as Yukio pounded faster and faster. He could feel his limit, but he shook it of, "Not now…" He flipped his brother over, "Heh, you'd like this, Nii-san." He took his brother's arms, pulling it back as he sped up and went even deeper. It made the room feel as if it spun at such high speeds. And it was as if he reached the nirvana of ecstasy, "Oh god, Yukio, I'm gonna cum… Please, harder…" This made Yukio even harder as he did exactly what was asked. He pounded harder and faster as he went as deep as he could. He pulled Rin up as he grabbed his brother's dick, stroking it with much vigor, "Nii-san…"

"Yukio" This was it, it was as far as he could go, he couldn't take it any more. It was too much, he couldn't stop, he was ready to let it go… And… He did… The two brothers scream as they cum together, releasing all the lust and ecstasy the two held back. Rin fell down, whimpering, "Yu-…Yukio…" His brother fell backwards as well… He was finally satisfied… Who cares if it was immoral… He finally did what he wanted for years… And the lights began to dim… "Nii-san…"

Rin woke up with an incredible pain in his ass, "AAAGGHHH! What the FUCK?" He looked around, Yukio was beside him, naked. He smiled an kissed his forehead, "… I guess I'm a bad brother…" But then, he realized Shura and Shiemi were there as well, passed out, "What the hell?" He looked behind him and saw Izumo on top of Shima with Suguro on her back, sleeping. But the next thing was worse. Everyone else was naked, including him, "Did… Did…" Yukio was the next to wake up, "Nii-san…" He looked around, "… I'm going back to sleep…"

"Wait, everyone is here but… Where the hell is Konekomaru?"

Konekomaru sneezed as a girl took out a tissue, "Aww, Neko-sama, don't catch a cold." Several other girls nodded. Konekomaru grins and placed his hands up, "Ladies, ladies, you don't have to worry!"

"Yay! Neko-sama!"

Rin just shook his head, "Aww man, how am I going to report this to Mephisto?" He freaked out, holding his head. Yukio fixed his glasses, "I can't lie to him… Shit, I guess I have no choice…"

Mephisto looks over the changing room, sitting on his floating throne, "Marvelous! The aphrodisiac worked wonderfully! Amaimon, what do you think?" He turns over to the Earth king, "Ani-ue… I have no comments…" He plants his palm unto his face. Mephisto just laughs and crossed his legs, "Oh Mephisto, you did it again…"

**End of story**

* * *

Lei- *Chanting a Buddhist prayer* Happo Happo… Hama… God forgive me…

Chet- Oh Mephisto, you bastard XD

* * *

Please Review!

If you want us to write more stories like this, just say so!

Hope you enjoyed it!

:D


End file.
